onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Epsilon D. Brazen
}}| |extra1= |bounty= 350,000,000|}} |devil fruit= }} Epsilon D. Brazen A.K.A "The Manticore" is a Pirate and Assassin for hire, His bounty is currently 350,000,000. Appearance Brazen is a 25 year old man. He has red hair, amber eyes and pale skin. He wears a black jacket with a white under shirt and black jeans with black boots. He is almost always seen smoking a cigarette. Personality He is quite lazy and spends a lot of his time sleeping, which he does so much that he is able to fall into a deep sleep in a matter of seconds. Likewise, he is not affected from being woken up by a head slam,reacting calmly when such an incident occurs. In contrast to this casual nature of his, Brazen has been said to be the most violent-tempered of all the crew, such a statement being more evident in his younger years. He also appears to have bad manners. Brazen is an avid smoker, having smoked since his early tens. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Brazen has a huge amount of strength. He was able to lift up a gigantic boulder and throw it over 50 meters with ease. He was also able to punch Doflamingo into a mountain and destroyed that mountain. He has a great amount of endurance as he was able to take attacks from Akainu. Took a quake body slam from Blackbeard. He is also extremely fast. He was able to keep up with Kizaru. He punched so fast that Kizaru couldn't react at first. Using the Observation's Haki he dodged one of Kizaru's lasers. He is very agile as he dodged all of Kuma's pad cannons. Devil Fruit Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Manticore Haki There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Boris is one of these people. Busoshoku Haki: A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. Kenbunshoku Haki: A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Haoshoku Haki: The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. Boris has knocked out 500 weak willed marines with this ability.